thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lacrimiel
About Lacrimiel is a nineteen year old who participated in Week 9 in Shibuya. He tries to stay reserved but that doesn't go over well in the UG. Although quiet and timid when someone meets him, he can quickly learn to hate or love someone. But typically he's just looking for friends, not enemies! Laq has medium length black hair that is always messy. He will usually wear pastel colors unless someone gives him some clothes to wear. So his style is constantly changing and always varies. History Before Lacrimiel died, he lived in an apartment just outside of Tokyo with his father, Zyladas. His mother ran away just a couple years after he was born so he doesn't remember anything about her. With only a father that was still in college, Lacrimiel spent a lot of time by himself. The only money that helped them to survive is what his father could make with a part-time job. Lacrimiel didn't go to school since he was never registered to go to school and his father self-taught him what he could when they were together. People in the neighborhood all thought that he was dumb and he was bullied quite often for it. The only people that helped him get out of fights were his father and his father's friend, Paige. Lacrimiel would run away from fights if he was on his own except for one time. He was being bullied by a gang and just as they were about to stop, Lacrimiel started punching one of them. Then they beat him until he literally couldn't get up. That's how he ended up in the UG. Before Week 9 As a Player, Laq told everyone that his original partner ditched him and he had to find a new one. He also told everyone that he made it though the week as a Player. Lacrimiel was, however, unable to remember what his entry fee was. And although only a handful of Reapers know this, Lacrimiel has been a reaper for a while and has erased a couple Players before. It just wasn't in Shibuya. Week 9 Lacrimiel interacted with many of the Players and Reapers before the week actually started and was barely around during the week. He looked for his father constantly throughout the week and barely even attended days 5 and 6. Despite not being around he had befriended many of the Players. Finding some of them erased at the end of each day resulted in some... injuries. Eventually, Lacrimiel did find his father at the end of the week and realized how much he had changed and how bad of a man he really is. Post-Week 9 and on After Week 9, Lacrimiel wanted to get some outside experience to try and reach higher positions in Underground games. He left Shibuya for a few weeks and stopped at Okinawa. He was a Support for a while there until he was promoted to Officer during the week for erasing four players. The next week he was Game Master in which he all Players were erased by the end of the week. Lacrimiel headed back to Shibuya and remains there to say hello to everyone and move on again. Okinawa is where Laq met Butch, General of Okinawa. General in Okinawa is the equivalent to Composer in Shibuya. He also got a Noise friend from here, a scorpion he named Tox. Relationships Noel - Probably one of the first guys he got along with in the UG. But he acts like he wants to be more than friends... Yukio - They were gonna go on a date once but then he kinda got erased. Paige - They were good friends but then something happened. They aren't on good terms anymore. Zyladas - Lacrimiel is officially freaked out by this guy. Grizz - Kinda a big mean brother to Laq. Rei - It hurts for Laq to be around him anymore, but he still considers Rei a friend. Jing - Laq doesn't really like Jing, he can carry a regular conversation with her. Trivia * Lacrimiel is illiterate * He seems to be very good at sketching * His Noise form is a flightless gryphon - Non Avis __FORCETOC__ Category:Week 9 Category:Reapers Category:Support Reaper